zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Ron Mangan
Ron Mangan is a fictional character from Zoids: Genesis. He is one of the major protagonists. Overview Ron is first introduced as a member of Galaga's anti-Digald movement. Formerly a travelling merchant, he was conscripted because his Bamburian was a large-scale Zoid that was armed with Metal Zi weapons, and was thus effective against Digald's forces. When Galaga's group was destroyed, he would follow Galaga, and hence, join up with Ruuji and Ra Kan. He would prove to be very knowledgeable, perhaps too knowledgeable, and many members of the cast thought him to be outright suspicious. However, his true identity would be revealed much later. He was a citizen of Sora City, a flying citadel which housed the technology thought lost when the last civilisation was obliterated in the apocalypse later named "God's Fury". He was sent to the surface to build an anti-Digald movement, so that their power would not go unchecked, and hence, he had joined Galaga's group. He would later be the one to suggest resurrecting the Gildragon in order to retrieve Metal Zi bullets from the Sora citizens, who had offered to give them, but, not wanting to offend Digald, had forced the resistance movement to come and collect them, a mission thought impossible given that their only flying Zoid was the Rainbow Jerk. Ron is arrested for this action, as the sight of the Gildragon causes panic amongst the Sky people, but before he could be tried, he was evacuated, due to Digald attacking (and subsequently destroying) the flying city. As a member of the Sky people, he has access to much more knowledge, technology and resources than do the rest of the cast. He would even be shown to have at least two Bamburians, the first of which was self-destructed to stall Zairin's Bio Volcano. As a Sky person, Ron knows Felme, although is forbidden from meeting with her, and only does so in one instance, which she would use to try and kill him. His superior officer is Para. Personality Character ron.png|Ron's usual outfit Chara06.gif|Ron's appearance in the official anime website As a Sky person, Ron is much, much, more knowledgeable than the rest of the cast on almost every topic. This causes him to come off as highly suspicious to the likes of Ra Kan and Kotona. Other than that, he is a cheerful, mature and light-hearted individual. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Ron is usually seen providing fire support for the rest of the cast, as his Zoid is, for the majority of the series, the only unit capable of taking out Bio Zoids from a range, a role that his Bamburian would excel in. That said, he is very skilled in close-range combat as well, and is able to easily best Ruuji when the two duel early on in the series (though it should be noted that Ruuji had yet to meet his mentor, Seijuurou, at this point). In close range, he would usually jump onto the enemy and attack them with his Zoid's lances (which would be installed midway through the series). Relationships Like ever other character, Ron has his own unique relationships. Galaga: The first person Ron joins with is Galaga, and the two are strong friends. Galaga, being not quite as observant as the rest of the cast, is basically the only one to never suspect Ron of anything, and is outright confused when the truth comes out. Ruuji: Ron quickly becomes interested in Ruuji, for his ability to Evolt, knowing that this was a powerful lost technology. He spends much of the latter parts of the series building up Ruuji's knowledge of the Sky people, and thus preparing him for his eventual trip to Sora city, and the acquisition of Metal Zi bullets that occurred there. Along the way Ruuji grows suspicious of Ron, but trusts him completely nonetheless. When the truth is revealed, Ruuji is not greatly surprised, having worked it out some time earlier, but either way, the two are good friends. Trivia *Ron's appearance is resembles with Othello from Black Butler. Sort Category:Genesis characters